Reviens Moi
by Clemmies
Summary: 2x18. Et si c'était Damon qui avait été chargé de la faire ramener à la vie, mais que le sort n'avait pas marché ? Et si Bonnie était réellement morte après la lutte contre Klaus ?


**Coucou. Je suis de retour avec une bamon fic, demandée par Honeeym, elle qui sait comme j'adore ce ship et l'épisode 2.18 ! J'espère que ce court one shot vous plaira. J'attends vos avis. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIENS-MOI.<strong>

_Ouch, I have lost myself again_

_Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,_

_Yeah I think that I might break_

_I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe._

Breathe Me – Sia.

Damon caressa avec douceur la joue de la jeune sorcière avant de tristement fermer ses paupières. Il déposa délicatement le corps sans vie dans le coffre de sa voiture. Sachant pourtant très bien que tout ceci était fictif, faisait partie de leur plan, le vampire éprouva un certain pincement au fond de son cœur de mort-vivant. Le claquement de la porte du coffre raisonna dans toute la rue, masqué par le bruit des lycéens fêtards. Il fit tinter ses clés en ayant une pensée aux événements précédents, prit une grande respiration comme si elle était nécessaire avant de s'installer à la place du chauffeur, puis démarra rapidement le moteur de la voiture et s'engagea sur la route d'une force à en faire grincer les pneus.

Le vampire regarda le corps inerte d'un air horrifié. Elle était là, placée à même le sol entourée de bougies qui éclairaient toute la pièce lugubre. Cinq. Dix minutes étaient passées. Rien. Strictement rien ne s'était passé. Pas de vaudou bizarroïde, pas de vent ni de tonnerres d'éclair, pas de flammes de feu agitées. Le calme plat. Bonnie semblait dormir paisiblement, à la seule différence qu'il n'entendait pas son cœur battre, le sang ne coulait pas dans ses veines. Elle était morte.

_J'ai laissé mourir la sorcière…_

Il pensa à toutes les conséquences que ça impliquait. Klaus qui parviendrait à attraper Elena, la viderait de son sang pour son sacrifice. Klaus qui deviendrait un vampire-loup-garou, tuerait probablement toute la ville juste par simple envie et amusement. Personne pour trouver de solutions, personne pour recentrer la balance de la Nature. En somme, une sorte d'apocalypse. Il n'y avait qu'une sorcière en ville. Ils n'en connaissaient aucune autre, excepté celle du bal masqué. L'une des seules sorcières Bennett restantes était presque morte dans ses bras, il l'avait presque lui-même emmené à la Mort.

Un excès de colère remonta dans tout son corps, des orteils à la tête. Tel une furie, Damon ramassa un grimoire au hasard parmi ceux laissés à terre et feuilleta avec rage le livre plus par défoulement que dans l'idée de trouver une solution. Ca aurait du fonctionner. Le sort aurait dû permettre uniquement de lui donner l'apparence d'un corps mort, pas l'être réellement. Qu'est-ce qui n'avait pas marché ? Il lança brusquement le grimoire à l'autre bout de la pièce qui se fracassa contre le mur et il se laissa tomber auprès de Bonnie. Il lui secoua les épaules en hurlant son nom.

Bonnie avait toujours été têtue. Incapable de lui demander quoique ce soit sans une ou deux supplications, voire menaces lors des cas les plus urgents, et un air de chien battu. Leur relation conflictuelle ne tenait qu'à un fil qui était lui-même tenu par Elena. Damon n'a jamais réfléchi à ce qu'il pensait vraiment de Bonnie. Bien sur, il l'a trouvait la majorité du temps insupportable à juger tout et n'importe quoi, ainsi que cette façon si stupide de les haïr. Certes, il l'avait tenté de la tuer, pensa-t-il comme une banalité en soupirant totalement blasé, mais il n'était qu'une créature impulsive. Il n'avait aucunement cherché à la tuer. Il se souvient encore de son soulagement lorsque sauvée par Stefan, Bonnie avait relevé la tête, encore sous le choc des événements passés. Il n'avait jamais voulu la voir morte. D'abord parce qu'elle était utile, ensuite parce qu'elle était la meilleure amie d'Elena, et ensuite parce qu'au fond il tenait à elle. Il appréciait les chamailleries et les joutes verbales – sans les anévrismes excessifs – qu'ils partageaient.

La première conversation qu'il avait eu avec cette fille au tempérament de feu avait déjà été peu amicale. Il y avait sans cesse cette certaine tension assez étrange, presque alchimique, entre eux deux qu'il affectionnait secrètement sans même réellement le savoir.

Il jeta un énième regard sur le corps de la jeune fille avant de sortir de sa poche son téléphone portable. Six appels manqués. Tous d'un Stefan assurément inquiet et enrage contre sa très chère personne. Sans doute devrait-il céder ? Tout expliquer à la clique, écouter leurs blâmes et organiser les funérailles qu'elle mérite.

_Bonnie ne reviendra pas… _

Le vampire posa brusquement le téléphone près de lui, ramena ses genoux contre son torse et cacha son visage avec ses mains. Il s'abandonna et se résigna à laisser son humanité l'envahir.

Bonnie entendit des sanglots d'abord lointain, qui paru ensuite de plus en plus proches d'elle. Ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, elle n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux immédiatement. Mais les pleures cessèrent. Damon se redressa.

« Bonnie ? »

Il avait perçu les battements du cœur de l'humaine repartir. Il n'avait jamais entendu un son aussi rassurant de toute sa première et deuxième vie. Ça raisonnait comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Sans même effacer ses larmes, le vampire se précipita pour tenter à nouveau de la réveiller. Cette fois-ci, il était évident qu'elle était belle et bien vivante.

Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et toussota en se relevant quelques peu. Un battement fut manqué à la vue des yeux bleus océans embués du vampire si près d'elle. Elle fut confuse, ne comprit pas l'air angélique du vampire. Ça semblait irréel. Son expression apeuré l'envouta un simple instant avant qu'elle reprenne petit à petit ses esprits.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

La dernière chose dont elle avait souvenir c'était sa rencontre forte en émotion avec Klaus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? », répéta-t-il en criant. « Tu es restée morte pendant pas moins de vingt minutes ! Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé ! Je savais que je ne pouvais pas te faire confiance toi et ta foutue magie ! »

« Pourtant, je suis vivante… »

« Ne me parle pas ! », l'interrompit-il avant de se relever et faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Ce qui fit rire Bonnie. « Ca te fait rire ? »

Elle reprit un visage neutre, se leva également et avança doucement, à petits pas, vers lui comme si elle en avait peur ou bien qu'il allait s'échapper. Elle était simplement étonnée de voir cette image de lui et elle savait qu'il ne devait probablement même pas se rendre compte qu'il avait fait remonter sa part d'humanité à la surface.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'atteint autant ? »

Damon resta muet face à cette question. Il fut submergé de honte en essuyant furtivement ses joues. Puis il repensa à leur danse qui avait eu lui plus tôt dans la soirée, lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle finirait par croire qu'il tenait à elle. Il eut du mal à l'admettre mais répondit tout de même :

« Il faut croire que je tiens réellement à toi. »

Bonnie baissa la tête, se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle était loin de s'attendre à cette réponse. Surtout venant de Damon.

« Bon allez. Tout est bien qui finit bien. On peut s'en aller. », bafouilla-t-elle.

Elle s'avança en direction de la sortie mais Damon usa de sa vitesse vampirique pour se mettre en travers de son chemin. Il se trouvait à quelques centimètres.

« Il faut que tu comprennes bien quelque chose, Bonnie… Je suis ce que je suis mais quoiqu'il arrive, je ne te laisserais jamais mourir. Jamais. Je ne me le pardonnerais pas si ça venait à arriver. »

La sorcière sourit timidement et acquiesça de la tête. Peut-être qu'au fond, il n'était pas si monstrueux que ça. Ses yeux émeraude plongea dans les bleus, elle réprima toutes les idées préconçues qu'elle avait sur sa personne et le prit dans ses bras. Damon lança un regard surpris vers la tête de Bonnie posée sur son épaule. Elle murmura un « merci » qu'il entendit parfaitement. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage : il n'oublierait jamais ce moment et aurait de quoi le lui faire rappeler souvent. Néanmoins, il finit par rompre l'étreinte.

« Bon, allez c'est bon, c'est bon. Ca fait trop de mélodrame pour aujourd'hui. »

« C'est toi qui dit ça ? », s'exclama-t-elle en posa un doigt près de son œil afin d'ôter une larme restante.

« Arrête ! », se plaignit Damon en enlevant sa main de son visage. « Mais sinon… J'en conclus que nous deux, on a finalement fait la paix. »

« Hum… Ca serait trop facile, Damon. », sourit-elle.

« Bien sur. On reprend la guerre demain. »

« Evidemment. »


End file.
